Brother's at war
by pandoras12575144
Summary: This is a crossover of the two TV shows. It is set in the second season of Game of throne but modern day fir the Winchester's. When Dean and Sam are sent to the magical realm of Westeros they find that they are on opposing side. Dean for the Starks and Sam for the Lannisters. Funny, witty Winchester humor meets Tyrion Lannister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The men of letters bunker.

Sam watched as Dean paced across the concrete floor of the main research area. Only minutes before had Sam revealed that two Hunters in New York had gone missing from their hide out. Both Dean and Sam knew the Hunters well, Charles and Kim. They were a married couple who had became Hunters after their two year old son was taken by Demons. All four of them had tracked down the Demon and slayed it but it was two late for their son.

"It's probably just a false alarm Dean." Sam tried to calm his brother, he knew nothing would get through but it was worth a try.

Dean stopped pacing to face Sam. "Are you kidding me? They would clock in every month and if they didn't than a distress call would come to us." Dean banged the table in frustration. "We need to go check this out."

Laughing lightly at Dean Sam continued to read out the Email. "If I do not respond to the Email then you should come looking for me." He paused, puzzling over the last bit. "Does that mean we have to Email them back just incase they forgot to clock in or something?" Sam shrugged as he closed the laptop.

"Grab your stuff Sammy, we're going to New York." Dean stalked towards his room, leaving Sam alone to ponder over the current situation.

Dean was acting weird of the case they had just come across. He never cared about cases unless it involved himself. When meeting the two Hunters not a year ago, Charles had spoken with Dean alone when Sam and Kim was preparing weapons. He never asked what they had talked about but now he wondered what was said.

Casually, Sam walked to his own room where he found his own things. Picking the essentials he met with Dean in the main room.

"Dean." Sam called his name as he began to take the steps two at a time.

Turning to face Sam he saw the worry on his brothers face. "Come on Sam. We don't have enough time for this."

In the car the journey was made in silence. Niether spoke to one another, only the sound of the radio played over the humming of the engine. It took a day and a half to reach New York and the journey was done in silence. Dean had been so worked up that when they stopped at a motel he had only slept a couple of hours. Something was eating away at Dean he just didn't know what.

Charles and Kin had bought a little appartment on the outskirts of New York for their Hunters hide out. Most Hunters chose shacks in the middle of nowhere but these two Hunters were different. Kin had said something about being in such a crowded place that the Demons didn't look for you.

Parking the car in front of the rather grey appartment building, Dean climbed out in a hurry. He was already opening the trunk before Sam could climb out of the car.

"So, whats the plan?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed his weapons of choice.

Outside it was dark, only the street lamp illuminated Dean's face as he spoke. "We go in there all guns blazing to make sure they're alright." Dean spun the revolver on a gun before tucking it into his pants.

"Don't you think we should knock first?" Sam picked out his own choice of weapons.

Nodding, Dean slammed the trunk closed. "We'll knock twice give them two minutes to ansewer then I'm picking the lock." Dean didn't wait for Sam's reply.

Entering the appartment building they headed up two flights of stairs before finding the faded brown door that read the number 78. Dean kept true to his word, he knocked twice, counted two minutes then broke into the appartment. Sam followed him down the bleak white hallway where the split and searched the other rooms. He had the bedroom and the study, while Dean took the living room and the kitchen. Shouting "Clear!" to Dean was a relief to Sam. Only when he entered the study did he call Dean to come look.

For a study room it was quite large, a window opened to look at the appartments across the street. A desk was placed in front of a wall full of images but what caught Sam's attention was how the books were scattered across the desk.

"Look."He told Dean when he entered the room.

Dean study the books carefully. "Are these the Game of Thrones books?" He closed the closet to him, seeing the titel 'A feast for crows'. He chuckled to himself. "Looks like they became big fans."

Sam nudged him in the ribbs as he pointed to the book at the center of them all, it was the only one that was closed. On top of the book lie a ruby, red like fire. It seemed to shimmer with the light too. "This one right here." He paused as her read the title aloud. "A clash of Kings. Thats the second book."

"Dude, how do you know that?" Dean laughed again, some of the earlier tention begining to fade.

"I've been reading the books but haven't had time to move on to the second one." He glared at Deam accusingly.

Raising his hands Dean stepped back. "That's what happens when you become a hunter."

"Yet you have time to read porn?" Sam retorted.

"Come on! Every man has time for Porn." Dean picked up the Red ruby from the book.

Sam went to grab the Ruby from him to inspect it himself. Instead of taking the gem from him he ended up frozen, holding the Ruby in Deans hand. Both were unable to move from there spots but were able to talk.

"Sammy, what's happening?" Dean frashed frantically but could not pull his hand away from Sam's.

Sam pulled hard on his own hand. "I don't know Dean."

"Valar morghulis." Whispered a young girls voice before the Darkness had engulfed them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dean_

Awaking, Dean found himself in a cold damp tent of rough cotton, it was spun into thin layers to keep cold from seeping in, yet it seemed to find a way. A glowing fire shone on the walls of the tent, hiding the grey colour with a golden yellow. Dean studied his surroundings, attempting to get an idea as to where he was. It was a large tent, in height and space. Carpet's laid the floor in a murky colour of blue, green and grey, swirls of patterns beneath his feet. The dampness was from the floor, suggesting the carpet had been laid in the rain. Returning his gaze to the far end of the room he noticed a wooden desk. Moving quickly he reached the table in no time.

On the table was a map as large as the table itself, held down by two heavy candles. The wax was seeping down its holder and on to the map. Staring down at the map he shook his head in disbelief. "No fucking way, man." Dean whispered to himself.

"Who are you?" Questioned a deep voice from behind him. Dean felt the coldness of a dagger press against his throat.

Raising his hands slowly he spoke in a calming tone. "I'm Dean, who're you?" Dean tossed the question over his shoulder. If he got no answer he wasn't bothered, he was astonished at where he was.

The dagger moved slightly, bringing Dean back to the present threat. "Who I am is no concern to you. A Lannister perhaps, in new garbs." In the mans time was a hint of confusion, Dean pressed on the infomation he recieved with caution.

"I'm no Lannister, I'm no anything. Listen, I'm just lost." The dagger pressed deeper. It was cold against his skin, yet not he was not as terrified as regular people would have been. Being a Hunter meant you had to face terrifying things your whole life.

"Lost or not, you speak to a king with the utmost sincerity." The knife lowered from Deans throat, surprising him.

Dean slowly turned to face the now neutral threat. A young man of eighteen stood before him, dressed in thick fur clothes. The man's face was as smooth as a boys but the hardness of his muscles were that of a man's. He had dark brown hair that had a hint of aurburn in the curls. Dean knew who he was speaking to then.

"Robb Stark." Dean smiled to himself at his knowledge of the characters. Maybe watching the show wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Still no manners, even common folk know how to talk to a king." Robb was smaller than Dean by a couple of inches, yet he was still able to stand up to Dean in a threatening manner.

Smiling, Dean attempted to make things better. "Your... Majesty. I'm lost and found myself in what I'm guessing is your tent." Dean notticed how Robb's mood darkened. "I'm sorry about it but I have no idea where I am."

Robb threw the dagger on to the table, the point sticking in to the wood and map. "We are here." He glanced at the dagger, indicating that the dagger showed Dean his bearings.

"The Twins..." Dean remembered that the house at the twins was the Freys. "Your here to negotiate with the Freys." Dean threw the information in to the open.

Grabbing the dagger, Robb threw it past Dean's head. It landed with a loud _thrum_ in the wooden beam next to Dean. "How do you know this? For a man that is lost you seem to know a lot. What is with your clothing too. I've not seen material like this before." He pointed down at Deans jeans.

"It's called Denim, another country." He smiled at Robb.

"There is a feeling that is telling me to trust you." Robb looked at Dean with caution. "Could you provide service for me? As an informant or a council member when I need a new strategy?"

Thrown back by his boldness, Dean nodded in agreement. "I can your Majesty." Dean made a bad attempt at a bow, Robb laughed at him.

"I can tell your from a different country, you have no courtesy and are barely dressed formal. Who wears a Leather jerkin with arms in the end of summer?" Again he laughed at his confused expression. "I'm get different clothing for you." On that he left the tent in search of clothing for Dean.

It was hard for Dean to let the information sink in, mainly because Sam was nowhere in sight. If he had ended up in the mythical land of Westeros then Sam had to as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sam_

Awakening on a cold hard surface, Sam found himself staring at a ceiling enlaced with patterns of gold dragons. It gave him no clue as to where he was, the last he remembered was being in the hunters apartment in New York. Rolling to his left his eyes came into contact with a wooden post. It too was enlaced with patterns within the wood work. Impressed by the carved work of the wood he tried to get a better look at his surrounding but found it was hard to look around from his position on the floor. Gathering his energy he rose to his feet, aching from his toes to his head that was giving a dull thump every so often. Shaking his head lightly, Sam gave more attention to the room rather than his aches.

To the left of Sam was a large four post canopy bed, the patterns were lions and vines entwined with one another. Laughing at the resemblance the lion had to the Lannister lion he moved around the room. All the walls were not smooth like that of modern day walls, instead he was able to see the lines were the large sand blocks ended. Sam liked the yellowing colour of the room and then noticed it shifted every so often. Turning around he saw the large marble fire place at the opposite side of the room. Moving slowly to its warmth, Sam began to wonder where he truly was.

A creaking noise at the door made him hide behind the mantles curves. Searching for his dagger he came up empty. Sighing as silently as possible he reached to the iron poker at the edge of the fire place before sulking back in to the shadows.

Over the crackling of the fire he could hear the sound of a woman's voice dismissing someone at the door. "Deal with it…" She sound exasperated. "I am your Queen and you will do as I bid you…" The male she was dismissing was almost audible but some couldn't make out the words but he was able to tell it was a man of great age and illness.

Sam heard the door click shut, seeing the outline of a slim woman walking over to a balcony area, he began to panic. The only way out was through the door yet if he opened it he was sure she would hear him.

"I hear you assassin." She chuckled slightly, which made Sam grip the iron poker more tightly. "Come out of the shadows and let me see your face. I want to know who my brother has sent." She had moved to the fire place now but Sam did not move from his position, instead he moved further back. "As your Queen I command you."

Confused and disorientated, Sam question the blond haired beauty. "Where am I?"

It seemed Sam's question had taken the woman by surprise. "How can you not know? You're in the Red Keep, a place where you should not be, assassin." She addressed him as the assassin again.

Grunting in defeat he stepped forward before actually listening to her words. He was in the Red Keep… The last he knew he was in New York, not the mythical lands of Westeros.

"I'm in Westeros?" Sam asked the slender woman in front of him.

Frowning at his disrespect she nodded. "What kind of assassin are you?"

"I'm not an assassin." Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose and then stared intently at the woman, he had to find out which character she was.

Judging by the Lannister red and the fact she addressed herself as the Queen he saw before him, Cersei Lannister. Gazing in to her emerald eyes he saw her shiver slightly. He moved his gaze around her unreasonably fare skin. Her skin was pale but her hair was that of a golden field of wheat. Sam felt a sigh escape his lips before he realised he wasn't just gazing but he was ogling, which probably made her feel uncomfortable. Rubbing a saw spot on his neck, Sam attempted to charms his way out of the predicament he was in.

"Ermm… I'm sorry your grace. I am not an assassin just a man who is looking for his brother." He gave Cersei a crooked smile before noticing how her eyes had gone from warmth of fierceness to an ice cold glare.

"So is half the kingdom, what makes you different enough to break in to the Queen's chambers." Her words put Sam in a place he didn't want to be, on her bad side. After watching the game of thrones series and reading most of the books he knew not to get on the wrong side of Cersei Lannister because she's torture you then kill you.

Gulping, Sam tried a different approach. "Queen Cersei," He addressed her. "I did not mean to offend you but I do not know how I go here." Sam gave another crooked smile and saw something soften in her before it hardened again.

"You are in my chambers, somehow you passed my guards and the guards of the kings guard." Pursing her lips she shouted over her shoulder. "Guards!"

There was a clanking of metal before the door rushed open, revealing two guards dressed in white armour. Running to Cersei they drew their swords, pointing them at Sam.

"Take him down to the dungeons for further questioning." At her commands they were able to disarm Sam and hold him in place before Cersei. "I want to know you true intentions. What is your name assassin?"

Attempting to free himself from the knights he spoke in anger. "I am not an assassin! My name is Sam Winchester!" He found an opening between the guards and went for the opportunity. Throwing one knight on to his back he was able to grab his sword. "I won't hurt any of you I just want to find my brother."

Charging, the other knight rushed at him and their swords clashed. In a dance of metal ringing they fought around the room as the knight on the floor wrestle with his armour to get back up. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Cersei retrieve a dagger from the desk. Throwing down his sword Sam got to his knees just as the sword of his opponent slashed over his head. A few seconds later and the sword could have been in his ribs.

Bowing his head he spoke to Cersei in the most respectful tone he could. "Queen Cersei, I mean no harm!" His voice showed the desperation he felt growing within him. He needed to find Dean so he could find out what was happening. "Me and my brother are not from your realm."

A light laugh sounded next to his ear before his head was jerked upwards. Cersei was staring down at him, holding his hair in her small hands. Something about it seemed erotic to Sam. "Where are you from _Sam?_" She sounded as though she was testing his name in her mouth.

"I am from a place called America. You don't know of the place but I know of Westeros. I know what is happening within your war."

Cersei threw Sam's head back down. "Sam from America, a world that does not exist here, yet you look like a westrosi." He could feel her warm gaze gliding over his features. "You're rather tall for our kind."

Smirking at the floor, he gave his retort. "I get that quite a lot, they call me a giant sometimes or moose." Sam remembered the name Crowely. "This may seem strange to you my Grace but I'm not here to hurt you."

"Everyone is here to hurt me." There was a hurt tone to her anger but if you weren't paying attention it would seem she was being angry with the statement. "Stand, commoner."

"Thank you my Grace." Rising to his feet Sam picked up the sword and handed it back to the first knight he had beaten.

"You're no knight but you fight better than one, this brings me to think you are an assassin Sam." She was behind him now, continuing to study his structure. "Take him to a chamber within Maegor's Holdfast. I want him kept close but my brother must never hear of this." She game a look of secrecy to the knights, Sam saw her over his shoulder. "Get him garbed to have supper with me tonight. I will interrogate him in a nice fashion compared to most of the other assassins." She was talking to the knights so Sam thought not to bother her but when she turned Sam to face her, he gave a startled noise. "Don't make me regret my mercy Sam, I don't show it to others." He knew her words were true.

Bowing he spoke to the floor rather than Cersei. "I will not forget my Queen's mercy."

He was escorted out of the Queen's chambers and down the stairs to another chamber. It was small in comparison to the Queen's but he was happy that he wasn't spending the night in the dungeons. Heading to the small balcony he looked out to the city of kings Landing. How he had arrived there he did not know, he only worried about his next move. Dean was not there to help him battle his way through this so it looked like he had to do it on his own. Smiling at the impression he left on the Queen he wondered why she was acting different to the way she was to others. She suspected strongly that he was an assassin who he could have been but he wasn't. He was just a lost man in a realm that a writer had created…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sam_

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon in silence within a chamber designed for a wealthy lord. A few of the servants had come to dress him and when he refused they looked at the guards behind them. Within seconds Sam was pinned down and undressed. Finally they all agreed that he had no concealed weapons and the guards released him but naked I front of the two female handmaids who were the Queens. Looking at one another they smiled before pulling clothes onto his bare body. Violation had him blushing like a school kid, yet he did nothing to stop them if he did then the Queen would see it as an insult.

"She'll like you." One of the girls sniggered at him. Sam looked down at the two girls, she spoke again. "We're here to dress you, sir, nothing more." She smiled darkly at him, both knew it was a lie. The Queen wanted to know what he looked like naked, well so be it.

Giving the dark haired, pale skinned female his darkest look he spoke freely. "What's your name, I might get you chastised for the way you speak to me." He played a card he knew wouldn't work.

Bowing her head she kept her wonderful brown eyes directed at the floor. "My name is Kaede." Daringly, she glanced up at him but let her gaze fall again. Sam noticed a blush crawling up her neck.

Finding himself smirking at the young female he continued his fake persona. "Kaede." He played her name around his mouth. "Hmmm... I'll recomend you to the Queen. You seem her type."

Kaede's head shot up in fear, then her eyes clouded with menice. "I hope, good sir, that you will adress her about my tender nature." Bowing she stepped over to a great wooden chest the guards had hauld in for the two petit females. At first glance both of them looked lean and well treated but under closer inspection he had learned that there boned were not as strong as their muscles. Showing they were under norished for most of their lives.

"Does the Cersei do a lot of work with the less fortunate?" Sam asked Kaede while the other female, who he had no interest in, was pulling a tunic over his head.

Over her shoulder, Kaede throwed him a questioning look. This prompted Sam to go further into his question.

"I see that you are both lean in body yet the way you move means you have fragile bones. Which leads me to think you haven't had the best of look through out your lives." Both the women froze for a second before shaking their heads and continuing there work.

Kaede, being the daring young lady he was getting to know, spoke in a slow disinterested tone. "It is true we have not had the right amount of food through out our lives. We do not go into our roots because we now live within the palace." Kaede brought over a pair of trousers for him to climb in to. As she bent down to place his feet into the trousers she spoke loudly, enough for the guards to hear in the far corner. "I am loyal to the Lannisters and will be until my death. I owe the crown my life because they saved me from a horrid life of whoring or worse."

Sam chuckled down at her causing Kaede to tilt her head up. "There's worse than whoring?"

All of the menace in Kaede's face disapeared as she pulled the trousers further up to Sam's waist. "Torture is a way of getting money these days, with the war and what naught."

Grimicing at images his brain conjoured of Kaede being tortured came to his sight. "I hope nothing happens to you Kaede and you of course young lady." He pinned a harsh stare on the two women.

"Almost finished sir." They pulled a crimson and black doublet over his shoulders before they tied him into it. Kaede glanced at him in admiration. "What family do you come from? If you don't mind me asking, sir?" She purred the last word out like a pleased cat.

"How would you know if I had wealth?" Sam smirked down at her.

Giving a smirk of her own she finished lacing up Sam's dublet up. "I can tell by the structure of your body, sir. No man who is underfed would be as tall as you or as strong as you." So she had heard about what had happened between the two guards.

Sam looked down at Kaede's perfectly sculpted face, up close she looked beautiful. The smile that graced her lips showed white teeth as shiny as diamonds. Sam felt uncomfortably attracted to her, as he did when he first met Cersie in person. It wasn't going to end well if he had sex with them both. Pulling her hands from his chest he stepped back from her and walked to the mirror. He was unrecognisable, which was good since he wanted to fit in until he could escape and find Dean. Sam wished that Dean was having as good a fortune as he was. Heaven forbid they were both stuck in Westeros until the end of days. The real world needed them, to fight the angels and demons which plagued the earth.

"Sir..." Kaede was behind Sam now, he hands folded neatly in front of her. "Be kind to our Queen. After eveything she has been through a think she deserves as much."

Kaede's words shook Sam enough for him to turn to her and gaze in to her deep brown eyes. From what Sam had read and seen on the TV show about Cersei Lannister he knew her true intentions, maybe Kaede didn't know her mistress as well as she thought. Sam wasn't about to say anything though because the two guards over in the corner were Lannister guards. Without a doubt he knew that anything said in the room was about to be reported to Cersei anyway.

As cold as Sam cold be he smiled at the young woman, his face a mask a menace. "You are nothing but a handsmaid, how would you know what your mistress wants." Sam hated the way he acted towards her. It was out of character for him to act the way he did but he had to for his own protection.

Kaede's face contorted in to disgust, picking up her dress' hem she headed to the guards. "He's ready to be taken to the Queen. We need to dress her before he comes up. A messenger will come when she's ready." On that she left the room with the other young female hot on her heels.

One of the guards stepped forward and adressed Sam. A low voice coming from behind the helmet. "Follow us, Tyrion Lannister begs an audiance with you. The Queen must not know though."

Sam obeyed the guard and was lead out in to the hall. Stopping as the guards adressed the other two out side the door. Lying that Sam had requested to walk around the Red Keep. At first the guards seemed suspiscious until Sam spoke around the guard.

"I have to walk these long legs of mine." He smirked before continuing. "Disadvantage of being tall and shoved in a small chamber."

Nodding, they got permission to leave. As they left Meagors tower the first guard spoke to him. "Why did you agree with the story?"

Sam was in awe at the Red keep so when the guard stopped and repeated the question Sam had to shake himself in to awareness. "Lord Tyrion wish to speak with me then I will do anything to please my Lord."

As they entered the stable Sam was pushed to his knees, befor ehim stood one of the most iconic character in all of Game of Thrones. Tyrion Lannister. He was asctly how Sam imagined him. Short, a grimicing look and a thick head of golden hair. Trying to keep a smile to himself, Sam looked in to his mismatched eyes.

"My lord," Sam adressed him, stumbling over the few words. "An honour to meet you."

Tyrion grinned down at Sam. "The man who made a great first impression on my sister. I hope you understand that is truly hard to do. Yet here we are." Menace laced Tyrion's voice. Sam understood now why he was there. Tyrion was going to use him as a weapon against his siter. "I'm going to pay you Sam... Do anything you need to get infomation from my sister. Sleep with her if needs be but you must not let her know of our arrangment."

Frowning, Sam shook his head. "I can't do that. Cersei would surly find out."

A ruffling noise came from the entrance of the stable and stood in the doorway was Cersei handmaid, Kaede. "Sam is not for sale Tyrion, he is the Queens. Come here Sam."

Climbing to his feet Sam walked towrds Kaede before he was yanked back by one of the guards. Grunting, Sam through a fist over his shoulder which connected with the guards helmet. Pain shot through Sam's knuckles yet it was enough to shock the guard. Bringing his foot up to chest level Sam plowed it in to the guards chest. It sent the first and the second guard who was behind him tumbling down to the floor. At that moment Kaede had sprung to life, darting across to the fallen guard and shoving a dagger in the small gap between the helmet and his chest piece. Sam saw a rush of blood as he struggled to shake her off, it was too late for him. She had stabbed him in the jugular meaning he was dead in the next couple of minutes.

Tyrion had disapeared during comotion, Sam knew he would be seeing him sooner than he wished though.

Kaede pulled on his arm,a feeble attempt. "We need to get you back now, before the Queen requests to see you." His words pentrated his haze of thoughts.

"How did you know?" Sam asked as they made their way to Maegors. When they climbed the stairs they were passed by curious guards but Keade was able to dismiss them, insisting she had found him wandering the castle of his own.

"When I went to give a broch the guards said that the other two had gone with you for a walk. No person takes a walk around the Red Keep out of pure pleasure. The Red Keep is nutorious for its secret hiding holes so why not hide their instead of being exposed?" Kaede shrugged her shoulders, causing her hood of her cloak to fall the her shoulders. She was beautiful in a dim candle light.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Thanks Kaede for helping me."

"It was not for you but for my mistress. She also knew that Tyrion would soon hear about you so she sent me to keep an eye on you. Hence the broch." She pulled a lions head figure out of her sleeve. Pinning it through his doublet she spoke quietly. "I will be with you shortly Sam. I must tell the Queen of the news before coming to get you. Her grace will want some time to cool her agression before your meeting with her." Kaede spoke in a soft tone of consideration as though she cared for Cersei. Bowing low she bid farewell to Sam and left him at the entrance to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Dean_

A blood red sun set over Tully lands, casting dark shadows of long trees and tall tents of the army below. After Dean had advised Robb Stark to return to safety of the Tully lands where he could defend them on a river bed, they had moved the settlement from west to centre. First, Robb had been cautious of Dean's warning but Catelyn, his mother, had agreed with him. Now they were all safely in the Tully lands at Riverrun. Water surrounded Riverrun and kept Robb Stark safe, yet he wanted to be with his men in the settlements. Currently, Riverrun was occupied by Dean, Catelyn, Robb's wife Jeyne, Edmure and the Lord of Riverrun.

"Dean." Catelyn rough voice distracted his view, brining his attention to her. She was in a dress of blue and red, her true colours. It complemented her auburn hair which fell in ringlets around her shoulders. Catelyn was a beautiful woman considering her age.

Bowing deeply he addressed her. "My Lady, how may I be of service?" After two weeks of being in the wonderful land of Westeros, Dean had picked up the language and curtsey of the high lords. Sometimes he slipped up, which made the lords give him curious glances at the table.

Smiling at Dean, Catelyn crossed a small distance until they were face to face. "I request nothing but your Company Dean Winchester." Passing him she stared out of the small window. "May I be reckless?"

Dean grinned down at the petite woman. "Of course my Lady."

"As I recall you were in search of your brother, Sam Winchester?" Her words made Dean's heart skip a beat. Sam and himself rarely got separated, he had to protect him. After two weeks Sam had wondered what had happened to him, surely not Death.

"Yes my lady, Sam and I have been parted for two weeks now and there had been no word." Dean grimaced at the mental images of Sam being tortured as they flashed through his brain.

Catelyn looked up at him. "I know where your traitor brother is." Sam was with one of the enemies but Catelyn gave him no time to ask questions. "He is with Cersei Lannister, how peculiar. You with us and him with the enemy?" A questioning look graced her face.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Dean spoke freely. "Damn idiot. He must have sided with them after we were parted." Dean cursed more under his breath.

Shock was the next expression to come to Catelyn's beautiful face. "You knew not of this? It is good that the Maester came to me first with the raven than to Robb. He doesn't ask questions he just chops." Her delicate laugh fluttered in Dean's ears, taking some of the edge off of the bad news.

Bowing low he spoke again. "I swear on my life that I knew nothing of this my Lady."

A small hand was placed of his shoulder. "Stand Warrior, I believe you."

"I am no warrior, only a simple soldier in a horrific war." Dean hated the word 'Warrior', his father used to tell him he was one against demons and other supernatural creatures. If only his father could see him now.

"You are different from the other soldiers Dean. That is what makes you a Warrior." She brushed off a speck of dirt off of Dean's shoulder. "Somehow I believe you like I believed Ned. What is worst is that you make me more comfortable than he did." A low chuckle escaped her lips. "Oh Dean, you do have a way with women." She faced out of the window again. Dean noticed the light crows eyes at Catelyn's eyes but despite them he found her quite attractive, compared to the TV shows Catelyn. They made her look so old in the program. He sighed deeply at the thought.

Catelyn paid him to mind as she watch the sun set. Stepping behind her he stared at the shadows of the battlements. "Can we win this war?" He breathed in to her ear.

"Honestly, I don't know Dean but I hope we do for the sake of all our land. Cersei and Joffrey must not rule! He was born out of incest between her and _Sir_ Jamie." Her tone had took a turn of disgust. After spending one night drinking warm wine with Catelyn he rather liked the woman's company, especially when her moods shifted as quickly as they did. It should she had fight left in her, even after losing her beloved Ned. Something about her had Softened Dean to an uncomfortable level.

"Will you still look for Sam now?" Catelyn had broken Dean Memoirs.

Giving his head a double take he chose his words carefully. "I would like to see my brother again to get him to fight with us. Like me he's good with a dagger." They both laughed at a memory they shared when Dean had fought a spy who sat in on one of their dinners one night. He had gone after Catelyn with a dagger but Dean had fought him and killed the man. He was no assassin because he was sloppy but he was a spy. They found out as much when Catelyn's handmaid had seen the young man's body, she confessed her love and that he was a spy.

"Oh Dean, my sweet and wonderful Dean, you have brought back hope to this endless war." Her voice saddened. "After Ned I thought there was only darkness but you came along and gave me my light back." She turned to face him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"By winning this war." He allowed menace to show in his eyes but the truth was he didn't want to win the war now he knew he was fighting against Sam. "Another thing you could do for me my sweet is get a message to my brother."

Catelyn frowned deeply and faced the last rays of the sun. "Unfortunately my love I cannot but I can send a raven to a messenger announcing that you are fighting with us. Maybe Sam will read it and come running for you." He was begging to adore how Catelyn was willing to help him even though Sam was on the enemies side. "I cannot promise anything Dean but I will let it be known that Dean Winchester, the great warrior is fighting alongside us." Spinning on her heal she placed a quick peck of her lips on his cheek and hurried out of the room, gathering her dress so the hem didn't drag along the floor.

As the last rays of gold gave in to the darkness Dean wondered if Sam was too looking at the sun and thinking of him. A pain in his chest told him that his brother probably had stopped thinking about him the moment he fell in to the clutches of Cersei Lannister. Dean wasn't violent to women but when he saw Cersei she would be dead within a heartbeat. It had to be her stopping Sam from reaching out and search for him. God, he hated being away from Sam. In a way he was breaking a promise to their father, he wasn't able to protect Sam this time though…


End file.
